Summer Home
by Stranker
Summary: Weiss nearly lost herself, only to be rescued by her team. But recovery isn't an easy process, and when Weiss finds herself struggling, her team will have to be there to support her. Omake to Springs Rebirth.


**A/N: This is the first of a few omakes I have planned. Specifically, this omake serves as a sequel to Springs Rebirth. Springs Rebirth is only 2.3K words, so take the time to read that before you read this. As a heads up, Springs Rebirth deals with some dark themes.**

 **Summer Home**

"Who am I to complain?" Weiss sang. The sun was a crimson blaze before her, setting over Beacon's trees. She watched it from the chair she had set in front of the window.

' **What were you** _ **thinking?'**_

"My life's been spared so much pain." She found her gaze centered on the tree blowing in the wind, the constant swaying of the branches soothing her.

What _had_ she been thinking? Was she really so selfish that she would abandon her team?

' **She wasn't.'**

"Born with all that I need. My comforts all guaranteed."

When her teammates had yelled at her then comforted her that night, she had thought herself able to push past her pain.

She couldn't, not really. The last 17 years of her life had all been for nothing. Not even Ruby's love could change her mind on that.

"So what's the problem? What's keeping me? From moving forward? It's hard to see."

' **Where the hell did this come from, then?'**

She didn't even deserve her friends. Not after what she had nearly done. Her mind had been plagued with that thought for the last week.

"I should be free now. I should be fine. But the life I fought for. Still isn't mine."

' **What the** _ **fuck**_ **were you** _ **thinking**_ **you** _**idiot.'**_

Weiss was shaking, but desperately pushed forward.

"Some believe in fairy stories, and the ghosts that they can't see. I know that I could do so much, if I could just believe in me."

' **You** _ **idiot.**_ **And you think Jaune is stupid?'**

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands. Nothing was left. She _was_ an idiot. She was stupid, cold, worthless.

"Mirror, mirror. Tell me something."

' **I love you, you** _ **idiot.'**_

 _Idiot. Trash. Failure. Disgrace._ Weiss noted the taste of blood on her mouth, but didn't relent on her lip. Despite her attempts, her body continued to shake.

"Can I stop my fall?"

"Weiss!"

A pair of arms wrapped around her. Her mind wanted to get lost in them, to find comfort where she couldn't anywhere else. Her body refused to cooperate, continuing to shake and remaining clenched.

"Weiss!" Ruby repeated. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine," Weiss managed.

"Bullshit." The voice came from the door, drawing Weiss' attention there. It was only then that she noticed Blake and Yang standing there. Yang was the one who had spoken. Her arms were crossed. When Weiss met her eyes, she expected to find a glare, but Yang only looked concerned, as did Blake.

 _Years of scorn will leave you cold._

Finally, Weiss turned back to Ruby, who had tears in her eyes. Seeing that, any thoughts of lying died. "I'm not fine," she mumbled.

"Weiss, please, tell me what's wrong," Ruby begged. "I'm here, I promise."

The words cut deeper than Ruby had intended. She would be there for Weiss It should have made her happy. Wasn't it what she always wanted? To be free from isolation?

"I don't deserve you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blake's retort was immediate.

 _Forget your dreams, do what you're told._

Weiss buried her head in her hands, barely conscious of Ruby's comforting hand rubbing her back."Why don't you all hate me?" she asked.

"What?" Weiss risked a glance at Ruby to see her eyes were wide. "Weiss, we would never hate you. You're family, remember?"

"But I'm not!" Ruby's hand froze on Weiss' back. "Family doesn't close themselves off, family doesn't abandon their loved ones. But I almost did! Aren't you still angry at me?"

 _When disapproval's all you're shown, the safest place becomes alone._

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up with wide eyes to see Yang smiling down at her. "We were never angry at you."

"But—but you said—"

"We didn't mean it," Blake said, standing next to Weiss. "We weren't angry, we were scared."

Ruby nodded vigorously. "Weiss, you're the smartest person I know. You're also caring, beautiful, powerful, and everything else. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"Maybe I was a little angry," Yang admitted. "But I was more angry at myself for not noticing."

"I—" Weiss couldn't think of a response.

 _And isolation's the price you pay._

"Alright, that's it." Yang grabbed Weiss' arm and yanked her up, making Weiss yelp. "Come on, Ice Queen. We're going to prove we're here for you."

"You don't have to—" Weiss began, letting Yang tug her along.

"We want to," Yang said. "Now quit complaining." Weiss looked back to Blake and Ruby for help, but she wouldn't be getting any there. The two of them helped usher Weiss out the room. The door slammed shut behind them.

* * *

The trip was made in silence. They took a bullhead into Vale, then walked to a park. After finally climbing to the top of a hill, Yang sat down on the grass. She patted the ground to her left, and Weiss hesitantly sat. Ruby sat on her left, and Blake sat on Yang's right.

 _And every friendship is pushed away._

Before Weiss could question why they were here, Yang spoke. "When Ruby's mom died, her responsibilities were passed onto me. My dad was too busy to support us, and Ruby couldn't even talk yet. I had to pick up the pieces.

"It was so hard. I was scared. Alone. Every day I woke up wondering if I could do it all again. So I came here."

Weiss didn't dare speak. She'd had no idea.

"Every night I could, I would just sit on this hill and think. Not about what I was going through, but about anything that came to my head. A song, school, something I looked up online. It was a time where I didn't have to worry. Here, I could get away from it all, if for a short time.

"Take some time, Weiss. Just relax. Forget everything, forget we're even here. When you're ready, we'll be waiting for you."

 _But bit by bit now. A step each day._

"Yang . . ." Weiss' voice came out as a choke, and tears filled her vision. "Thank you."

Weiss exhaled deeply, looking up at the shattered moon. Her mind drifted to home. Maybe Yang had wanted her to think on something more mundane, but she couldn't help it. The giant, white hallways filled her vision. She'd had a method similar to Yang's as a kid, where she would just stare at the statues and reflect.

Thinking back, that had only made her feel worse. The grand displays before her had reminded her that she was nothing more than a display. She had wanted to take her life into her own hands, but it had always been trapped in her father's grasp.

She had been a statue, made to impress dinner guests and business partners with. And just like any other statue at the Schnee manor, when she had shown the slightest sign of imperfection, she had been discarded.

She was prepared to feel the same now as she did back then. That same worthlessness, that some desperation. She didn't. With the wind blowing softly against her, and the silent but fulfilling presences of her friends, she felt what she had longed for all those days isolated in her family's home. Hope.

There was a chance, however slim, that Weiss still had a future. Everything she had worked for had been for nothing, but was that so bad? After all, it had led her to Beacon, where she had met her family. She had always known they cared, but she didn't know until now just how far that care stretched.

 _I'm slowly starting to find my way._

Fifteen minutes passed, and her teammates didn't say a word. They didn't seem anxious to leave, or frustrated with her silence. Yang had been telling the truth. They would be there for her.

Weiss stood. "I'm ready to go."

"Do you feel any better?" Yang asked, rising to her own feet and wiping grass off her legs.

 _Some believe in fairy stories, and the ghosts that they can't see._

"I do," Weiss said. "Thank you. I'm sorry for making you worry so much."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Blake said. "Just promise you'll come to us when something's bothering you."

"It-it will be difficult." Weiss sighed. "I'm not used to relying on others, but I promise to try."

"That's all that matters," Ruby said. "Right?"

 _I know that I could do so much, if I could just believe in me._

Weiss stared into her eyes. The silver pools were soft, inviting. In that moment, Weiss knew what she wanted, and she wanted it more than anything. She kissed Ruby. It was far too short, and she craved more, but she forced herself to pull away.

While Ruby was blinking in shock, Weiss spoke. "Right. Thank you, all of you. You're more of family to me than my father ever will be." Blake's warm smile and Yang's infectious grin were enough to bring a smile to Weiss' own face.

 _Mirror, mirror. I'll tell you something._

Ruby quickly recovered. "Yeah! Go team RWBY!" Weiss laughed at her antics.

"Let's go—" Weiss paused. She had been about to say 'back to the dorm,' but that wasn't how she thought of it anymore.

 _I think I might change it all._

"Let's go home."


End file.
